One Unlike The Others
by dylan-luckyrainbow050
Summary: Queen Susan the Gentle has shut herself from the world or more specifically her people, when the incident happened. However, an event two years later causes her to face everything she has grown to live without. There she meets Prince Caspian, a person somewhat similar to the queen, due to a misunderstanding. Will her story change or will it all end bitterly yet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Even the Strong Tremble…**

Queen Susan the Gentle was feeling naughty and came to decide breaking her promise to attend the great ball honoring her gallant brother, the High King Peter.

Said Peter came thundering into her chambers, making sure to make his anger known before her eyes. However his entrance was wasted as the queen was out on the veranda.

"Susan!" Peter called. "What's all this talk about you, my dearest sister not to mention queen, not attending an important ceremony ball hosted by said majesty?" He finally found her seated in the open air, a gentle breeze lightly combing her brown hair.

A quiet laugh answered his harsh tone. The queen looked back at the self-proclaimed mighty High king, red-faced as a monkey's bottom and lips pouty as a wee baby.

"Oh brother," She giggled. Susan's ice-blue eyes pierced Peter's and he awkwardly broke eye contact. He drew a chair down next to her own and sat rather hard.

Peter reached for his sister's pale hands and sighed. Susan's smile faltered, her eyes falling on her brother's tired face.

"Dear Susan," He began. "I know why you are being rather difficult." His warm, chocolate eyes pleaded with her, begging her for to forget everything.

"Oh Peter…" She responded, her own eyes filling up with tears. "I am not ready to face all those suitors and people, especially after that awful incident." Peter's hands began rubbing hers.

"Just for once, Susan. It breaks my heart too, to see my own blood so miserable," Peter said. "For I am human too."

* * *

After her brother's request, Susan just could not go with her plan to ignore everyone and the ceremony that day. For, unlike most people, she was rather too gentle and simple hearted.

Queen Lucy the Valiant came to help her with her wardrobe and festive powder. Seeing her warm sister's appearance lulled her into a state of peace. Well that is, until the High Queen was ready.

"Lucy…" Susan whispered, her eyes searching the reflection of the woman in front of her. Her little sister came up to her.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Lucy asked, alarmed at the tears forming in her sister's eyes. Susan grabbed the child's hands and pulled her down to the floor along with her.

"Susan!" Lucy immediately knew what the matter was. She held her sister's shaking body to her own. "Shhh…Susan, don't you worry…Not all men are like him…I promise."

"B-bbut..I'm so overwrought. I can't help it." Susan sobbed. "After all these years of hiding inside this room…from him! I've become a gauche! A gauche wench!"

"Sshh…" Lucy whispered into her sister's hair. "You'll be fine. I swear it on my life."

* * *

"See, you are doing fine, my queen." King Edmund the Just muttered to his older sister.

Susan was still pale and shaking, as she greeted her people for the first time in two years. He gripped her hand for a second and let go.

"Listen, Peter wishes for us to move around, you know, talk to the others." At these words, Susan's eyes widened and panic mixed with the icy blue. Edmund also saw her face pale slightly in color.

"No…you mustn't leave me…" She whispered, reaching for his hands once more.

Edmund smiled slightly and readjusted the gentle queen's mask, the white and gold color beautifully soaking up the blueness of her eyes. He kissed her trembling hand and disappeared into the crowd.

"Edmund.." Susan hoarsely whispered, her knees wobbling. She was greatly thankful that Narnian women needed to wear long dresses.

The queen took great breaths to steady herself. However, this exercise caused bile to rise up in the back of her royal throat.

"Ahhh…." She took a shaky breath, closing her eyes. When Susan opened her eyes once more, she noticed that many Narnians were looking at her rather worriedly.

_ Oh dear_, she thought. Susan immediately straightened and smiled contently at her people. She must preserve her gentle and yet, strong reputation in front of her people.

Shakily turning, Susan began walking into the shadows of the room, where she could be sick without attracting attention. As she was walking, however, she rammed into a rather muscular chest, having not paid any attention.

Maybe it was because the chest was so alike her brother's, whatever the reason, she eked out his name and leaned heavily into his body. Careful and cautious arms rose to meet against her waist, pressing her body to his. A perfect fit…but not Peter's confident limbs…

Icy eyes widening, she jerked away from the stranger, panicked and shaking more than ever. Susan tried running away from this potential danger, but his warm hands reached out and caught her, a huntsman succeeding in claiming a prized swan for his own

"I do not bite." A warm, inviting Spanish accent enveloped her. She slowly faced him. His brown eyes reached out to her icy colored ones.

Intrigued.

* * *

**Hello everyone, my name is dylan-luckyrainbow050 as you all should've found out by now! Thank you for reading my first story or chapter. As this is my first fanfiction, I might've not met up to your usual standards. Anyway, I wrote this story because I hated the ending to Prince Caspian, like many people. I hope you enjoy it. BTW, this is a trial story, meaning, if people aren't reviewing or no life seems to be shown here, I will take it down and resume being a reader. **

**However, if this story does end up being read and etc, I am planning to update every friday and maybe saturday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Narnia here, rather unfortunately. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Person From Then and Now**

Susan stared into the deep, chocolate eyes of the masked stranger. His mask was adorned with shimmering golden threads and pure white feathers. The gold and white drew out the sprinkles of hazel in his eyes.

"..Are you alright, my lady?" Those simple words rolled off his tongue; a magic incantation that conjured a painful image from her stained past.

She froze in place, ice slowly claiming her body. Those eyes…that voice…that frame…Susan felt bile rise up once more, her head swirling with dizziness.

"My dear lady?" The stranger anxiously asked, the warmth of his hands burning the ice of her bare shoulders.

She began gulping in air, trying desperately to regain her breath.

"Wwho…are you?" Susan whispered weakly, her voice laced with fear and terror. Her frantic tone drew his eyes to hers; her light blue ones dabbed with the anxiety she displayed.

"I am Prince Caspian of Telmar."

"Not Calormen?"

"Positive…well unless my uncle had been lying to me..." Susan gently closed her eyes, her long lashes cradling her cheeks. Her rigid frame began melting; her breaths coming out in regular beats.

"My lady?" Susan let out a soft sigh.

"You may stop saying that, your majesty." Caspian smiled, his eyes beaming golden rays to hers. She smiled faintly; her anxiety still not completely gone.

"Now that we are better acquainted with one another, would you grant me the honor of escorting you to dance?" Caspian asked, his hand outstretched, his metallic gold ring twinkling in the soft lighting.

The gentle queen's pink dabbed smile fell, fear splotching her face once more. Her icy eyes dilated into a frozen crystal orb.

"I..I..I don't…," She whispered. "Please…I…" Susan began backing away, taking shaky baby steps.

"No…please…I didn't mean—"

She turned and began moving through the throng of glitter dusted guests. Caspian ran after her, pulling off his mask, the glitter clouding around him; a soft spell that prevented him from seeing the queen's escape.

"My lady! I forgot to ask you something!" At his words, a gaggle of makeup soaked ladies approached him; the women attracted to the stranger's handsome features, a crowd of ear-worn moths awaiting to devour the bright, mesmerizing light.

After finally bursting through the crowd, Caspian lost sight of the graceful swan queen.

"Who was she..." He breathed, his question swallowed up by the festivities.

* * *

"So you just ran away?" Lucy inquired, curiosity and shock dripping from her voice.

Susan groaned and sighed again.

"Yes, Lucy, yes."

"I can't believe you!"

Susan threw up her arms in exasperation.

"What else could I have done? He was doing everything—and I mean _everything—_Rabadash did to court me…"

The wisest Pevensie let out a soft sigh and patted her sister's trembling back.

"I…We thought you were ready today…I thought Aslan would allow you your ice-cold and hardened dignity back…."

Susan looked up, small tributaries of tears mapping out new routes on her color-parched face.

"I thought it would be alright…I thought it would be okay to just talk to people again…I thought it would be alright to breathe like others and dance like a butterfly again!"

Lucy gathered her broken sister into her steady arms and began rocking; just like how their mother used to do…It was nothing more but a faint memory now, but it still comforted the four of them.

"Shh…you must forget about Rabadash." Lucy gently whispered. "Your memories of him are slowly poisoning your mind and dissolving your confidence….Where is the great, brilliant Queen Susan of Narnia who could charm a man with a soft breath?"

"She is gone…" Susan muttered, the blue in her eyes dimmed and dark.

"No," Lucy firmly retorted. "She is still in there, waiting to shine bright as the Southern Sun again." Susan shook her head meekly.

"I am right, you'll see…"

"Promise?" The gentle queen choked out.

"I promise with all of my faith from Aslan…"

* * *

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers (or whatever you prefer being called)! I will make no excuses about not updating for I believe 2 months...Yeah... I'm really sorry about that..**

**I wanted to see if this was really worth writing and see if the plot would work out...**

**I still don't know! Sooo...I've decided to let the pieces fall where they may. **

**Hope you liked it...if you didn't, I'll understand...**

**If it seemed like I didn't write much (which is true)and if it seemed a little dry, I hope the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**I won't make any promises about updating...**

**Have a good one! **

**To the six wonderful reviewers...**

_Cosette 24601**- Thank you for being my very first reviewer! Your review made me really happy and bubbly inside! hahaha...Your review was very helpful and I hope I'll be able to write as well as you very soon. **_

_**ifoam213- What an interesting name! Thank you for the support and I hope you post a story of your own soon! Don't worry, I will read it!**_

_**Jane- Thank you for the honest and nice review! :D Yeah...I need to work on fine tuning stuff...**_

_**Just Me- Thank you for complimenting my hurriedly pieced together summary! ^_^ I'm glad I didn't disappoint..**_

_**Guest- First of all, thank you for your review and yeah... I guess you are right...Don't worry, I'll keep writing more chapters :D**_

_**Bon- I'm glad I had you intrigued :D and I hope you liked this one**_


End file.
